PS I Love You
by Rosebud5
Summary: Hatter wasn't a person for writing letters but today was different. "Charlie says hi. He's still mad...I think I am too. My clockwork's not ticking properly. It must be the crumbs in the butter...Never mind. I just wanted to say good bye. P.S. I love you"


Ok ok ok so this idea hit me and I HAD to write it! I really hope you all enjoy it and please please please REVIEW!

~Rosey

Disclaimer: I own nothing, guys! I SWEAR!

* * *

**P.S. I Love You**

Hatter wasn't a person for writing letters. He was a tea smuggler, for Pete's sake. Sitting down with a pen and a piece of paper wasn't exactly what he did in his free time.

But today was different. Alice had left him only two hours ago; stepping through the Looking Glass to go back to her world. And his heart had hurt ever since. Not metaphorically, but physically. Like she had run him through with a sword. (And that hurt. He had experienced that one before.) Time was different in Wonderland than in her world. No doubt it had only been a few minutes in her world. In his, it had been all those two miserable hours. And he hated it.

So now he was sitting alone in a room in the Lucky Hearts Casino, a piece of paper laying on the desk in front of him and a pen in his hand. He stared at it blankly. He knew what he wanted to say. The question was how to say it.

Taking a deep breath, he placed the pen on the paper. "Come on, Hatty old boy," he muttered. "It's not rocket science." And so he began to write.

_Dear Alice,_

_Ya know, I probably shouldn't have started out with calling you dear, but this is a permanent pen. Sorry. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that we are all really grateful for what you did. Defeating the bloody Queen...You really are The Alice of Legend, you know that? And don't you go saying you couldn't have done it without me, 'cause you could have. You're The Alice. You don't need me._

_But I have a problem, see, because I think I need you. Before you came, mate, I was always playing both sides of the court. Working for the Queen but smuggling emotion tea...It took you coming for me to just strictly be part of the Resistance and stop leading that double life. You...I don't know. I guess you made me just be myself. So I thought I knew a thing or two about liking people, but turns out I didn't know anything until you came along. Liking someone isn't chocolate and cream cake. Liking someone is saving them and them in turn saving you. Liking someone is having differences but being able to see past them. Liking someone is always managing to make a fool of yourself in front of them. And liking someone is dying inside when they leave you. The whole time you were here we were trying to fix the Looking Glass. But now, frankly, I wish we never had. I miss you, Alice of Legend. Don't forget me, alright? Charlie says hi. He's still as mad as a box of frogs. I think I am too. My clockwork's not ticking properly. It must be the crumbs in the butter...Never mind. I just wanted to say good-bye._

_~Hatter_

_P.S. I love you._

Hatter blinked and was surprised to find something wet in his eyes. He blinked harder, willing the tears to go away. Taking a composing breath, he stuck the letter in an envelope and wrote Alice's name on the front. Putting on his hat, he went to the door and stepped out into the hall. Many Oysters were roaming around, waiting for their turn to return home through the Looking Glass, and they watched him as if he was some unknown creature. He was, in a way. A Wonderlandian. He didn't belong among them.

Finally, Hatter found Charlie, who was just about to leave the Casino when Hatter stopped him.

"Why it's the vassal!" Charlie beamed. "I was just about to leave-"

"Charlie," Hatter inturrupted him quickly. "How do you think I should get this letter to Alice?" He held out the envelope for Charlie to see.

The knight took it and examined it for a minute before looking at Hatter. He smiled, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Lad, I think the best way would be for you to give it to her yourself."

Hatter glanced over his shoulder at the Looking Glass and took a deep breath. He then faced back to Charlie and smiled. "You're mad, you know that?"

"I know," Charlie confessed. "But so are you. Mad for Just Alice."

"I know I am," Hatter chuckled. "See ya, Charlie."

And Hatter got in line for the Looking Glass.

* * *

Well? I hope you all enjoyed it! I loved writing this! So now all I can say is...

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEWS GET YOU A HATTER HUG! Also, they really make my day. I always review. Play fair and review back! It'll take two seconds of your time. Come on people!  
**

~Rosey


End file.
